


The Wolf of the Sea

by TheMilahsKillyBear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilahsKillyBear/pseuds/TheMilahsKillyBear
Summary: After attempting to steal a magical statue, Killian Jones was cursed to become a wolf. Since then, he’s been living near the sea in the village where Baelfire, Rumple, and Milah live, becoming friends with the young lad. After Bae gets hurt (not too badly, don’t panic), Bae brings the wolf home, and Milah and Bae quickly adopt him as their own. It’s mostly fluff, with a little furry pirate thrown in.





	The Wolf of the Sea

Killian had always been drawn to the sea. It was a harsh mistress, but one that welcomed him with open arms. Even now, when he hadn’t been a man for centuries, existing far longer than the normal lifespan of a wild wolf, he returned to the sea. His pelt was a rich brown, so dark it was almost black, and his eyes were a deep blue color, all that remained of the human he had once been. Before he angered a witch in his journey for vengeance against the king who was responsible for Liam’s death. She had cursed him to this life when he attempted to steal a magical statue from her, a thing he thought would aid him in his quest, and that had been five years ago. Despite the passing of the years, he was still young-looking, as though he had not aged a day. The small village he had run off to after being changed was near the sea. It was easy enough for him to stay alive, though he refused to eat raw meat.  
  
When he heard a familiar voice, his ears perked up, and he padded out of the empty rum barrel that made up his bed. A young boy, Baelfire, if he heard right, was being chased by a group of larger boys. He knew the lad, who was one of the few to treat him kindly. Killian broke into a run, looking towards the group several times as he ducked through side alleys and around various market stalls until he pulled ahead and stepped out between Baelfire and the other boys. Baelfire had stumbled and fallen, and Killian made sure to keep the lad behind him as he growled at the other boys. They quickly fled, and Killian turned around once they were out of his hearing range to nudge Baelfire with his nose gently.  
  
Baelfire stared at Killian, then grinned. “Hey, boy. Good to see you. Thanks for that,” the boy said as he reached out slowly and let Killian sniff his hand, as always. Killian nudged him again, and Bae grinned, scratching behind his ears. He stood up, ruffling Killian’s fur, and Killian made a soft sound before he caught the scent of blood. Sniffing at Baelfire, he quickly found the small wound and licked it clean before nuzzling the boy. He padded a few steps in the direction of Bae’s house, remembering where it was, then stopped and looked back at the boy. Bae quickly caught on, and led Killian to his house, pushing the door open.  
  
“Mama?” Bae called. Killian sniffed around the door of the hovel curiously, his ears perking as Bae called out. He looked up when he saw the woman he assumed to be Bae’s mother coming out of the kitchen area, wiping her hands on a filthy rag. “Bae, what are you-“ She trailed off when she saw Killian, who promptly sat down and raised his paw, forgetting for a moment that he was a wolf. Milah stared at him, and Killian waited, tilting his head at her. “Bae, why do you keep bringing home strays?”  
  
“He helped me, Mama. He scared off a group of boys who were chasing me when I fell and got hurt.” Milah stared at her son, then walked closer, bringing a small bag with herbs in it. “Where?"  
  
“It’s just a small cut, Mama.” Bae said. “Not even a deep one.” She eyed him for a moment, then turned her attention back to Killian, who still had his paw up, his eyes darting from Milah to Bae and back again, following the conversation. Milah stared at him, and Killian tilted his head again, studying her as she studied him. “If he stays, he needs a bath.” Milah finally decided. Killian huffed in response. A bath? He bathed quite frequently, thank you very much. Bae cheered and threw his arms around Killian’s neck. Killian nuzzled him, his eyes never once leaving Milah, who smiled at the sight.  
  
Something about him must have unnerved her, though, because she stared at him suspiciously before filling a large tub with cold water. Killian nudged Bae gently, then slowly climbed into the tub, holding back a yelp at the shock of the cold water against his paws. Milah took some soap and began scrubbing him clean, and his ears drooped slightly. He whined, staring at her, and Milah stared back at him. “Now stop that. This is for your own good, especially if you’re staying here. I’m not having fleas in my house."  
  
He huffed indignantly, dancing back out of reach when she tried to wash his belly. There was no way he was letting her touch that. He had some pride left. Milah scowled at him and he let his tongue loll out of his parted jaws before he splashed her playfully. “We should really call you something. How about Devil?”  
  
Killian huffed again, jumping out of the tub and shaking out his fur, splattering water everywhere. Milah stared at him, water running down her face, and he felt slightly bad, bad enough to walk closer and nuzzle her hand, his tail wagging slowly. Her eyes softened and she scratched behind his ears, then began stroking his wet fur slowly. “No, not Devil. Hm…” She studied him for a moment.  
  
“His name’s Pirate, Mama!” Bae called to her from where he was playing outside. “I found him near a barrel of rum, and pirates love rum."  
  
"Pirate, eh? Well then, Pirate it is.” Milah approved, picking up Rumple’s brush and beginning to brush Killian, rubbing him dry as she did so. He closed his eyes under her touch, and if he’d been human, he might have even cried from it. Might have. It had been a long time since he’d felt anything this gentle… Actually, now that he thought about it, he’d never felt anything this gentle. Milah studied him for a moment, then put the brush down and caught the underside of his muzzle in her hand, staring into his eyes when he opened them. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you could actually feel real emotions, Pirate.” She said quietly, tilting her head as she searched his eyes.  
  
Killian licked her hand gently, gratefully, then laid down in front of her and rolled onto his side, his head resting on her lap. She reached down and ran her hand down from his ears to his tail several times. He’d always hated being a wolf, but now… If this was his life, with her and her son, he would get used to it. There was something about them both that touched him in a place that nothing had ever touched before. When she moved, he sat up, looking up at her. Milah glanced down at him as she dragged the tub outside, emptying the water, and he got up, nudging her aside before he seized the tub by its handle and dragged it back to its original spot. Milah stared at him, her jaw hanging open slightly, then shook her head and ruffled his ears in thanks while she put Rumple’s brush away and turned her attention towards dinner.  
  
Killian sniffed at the air, but smelled no meat and tilted his head. A moment later, he was gone, and didn’t return for several hours. When he came back, he’d managed to drag a deer onto his back, with several rabbits hanging from his jaws. A successful hunt, all in all, even if he was filthy again. He scratched at the back door, and Milah came to see what was going on, then stared down at him in utter shock. “What… Pirate?"  
  
He huffed, the carcass on his back getting heavy, and stared at her, stretching his muzzle out, hoping she would take the hint. Milah reached down and took the rabbits, noticing that they were still in one piece. Then she stared at the deer, noticing the same thing. “Pirate?” She asked again, crouching down to meet his eyes. Killian looked back at her, his eyes softening. Whoever else lived with them, he did a poor job in providing. Killian was planning on changing that; if he was going to live here, he was going to at least make sure that Bae and his mother didn’t starve. A tear slid down Milah’s cheek, and Killian leaned closer to lick it away gently. He then brushed his nose over her forehead, whining softly. “Whoever you are, Pirate, the gods must have sent you.” Milah whispered, lifting the deer off his back and setting it aside.  
  
Killian huffed softly, nuzzling her gently before he padded inside to get the knife he’d seen before. He brought it out and dropped it at her feet, then sat down, staring at her intently. Milah cleaned and skinned the meat, burning the parts they couldn’t use and then set the hides out to dry after she treated them, intending to use them for new clothes for Bae. Killian watched as she worked, laying down nearby.  
  
Then he heard another man and lifted his head, his ears lowering slightly as he growled. The man who appeared was small, frail-looking, someone who reeked of fear. Killian growled, getting to his paws. He already disliked the man, who stepped back as soon as he saw Killian. “Milah!”  
  
“What?” She asked, finished with cutting up the meat and adding it to the stew she had going. “That’s our son’s new dog."  
  
“T-that’s a wolf.”  
  
“So he is. He already protected Bae, too. And brought us the meat we’re eating tonight. He stays.” Milah said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Rumple said nothing else, though he kept staring at Killian warily, avoiding him as much as possible.  
  
That night, Killian jumped up onto Milah’s bed after she had retired for the night, stretching out beside her. The other man, Rumple, he had learned, stared at him, then went to lie down on his own bed, on the other side of the room. Killian huffed, resting his muzzle on Milah’s stomach, wagging his tail as she scratched behind his ears. If this was home, if this was family, Killian wanted it to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is enough interest in this fanfic, I may extend it to a multi-chapter. Reviews feed the muse!


End file.
